Letting Go
by WriterJC
Summary: Sequel of sorts of to Legacy. But the story does stand alone. Dinner in the DQ.


This story is dedicated to someone who inspired me without the knowledge of ever having done so. Kudos to you! Unfortunately you don't know who you are. . . 

This one actually follows the events that occurred in "Legacy" but this really isn't a series, more of a continuation (ooo, oxymoron?) than anything else. So, really you don't have to read that one first. If you've read it, skip the synopsis. If you haven't, just take a few secs... Otherwise, e-mail me for a copy or visit my page: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Cavern/1841/lib.htm that'll dump you right into the library...or my new remote library: members.aol.com/jackeec/stories.htm 

Synopsis of Legacy: Some remnants of the borg link from episode "Unity" are causing OFFO (our favorite first officer) to behave in a very strange way... In the end OFFO asks OFC (Our favorite Captain) out to dinner. Our story starts here. 

By the by, I'm trying something a little different than my usual style so comments are very much welcome. And now... here's hoping AOL doesn't distort my ASCII borders... 

L E T T I N G G O 

by Jackee C. 

A stubborn tendril fell forward. A sigh, and an irritated brush of the hand and still it fell forward. The hand slammed down unto the counter. What was the matter with her? Using a brush wasn't exactly new to her. And gazing authoritatively at her image, commanding herself to calmness wasn't helping. If anything it unsettled her even more to see the wide-eyed, unsure creature that gazed back. "Stop this!" she told the image. "It isn't as if you haven't had dinner with him before!" It didn't help. The face remained, and she didn't like it. She was the Captain; responsible for all the lives onboard Voyager. She would not let a dinner *date*, there she'd said it, ruin her composure. [Treelwreeep] "Come," she called, her voice edged with a bit more force than she'd intended; but at least the doors obeyed and slid open at her command. Unfortunately the tall form that stood on the other side was another matter entirely. "Good evening, Commander," she greeted, purposely formal. Anything else was to acknowledge the fact that she liked the way he looked in dark pants and white tunic. Whatever replicator rations he'd burned for this definitely not casual attire was well worth any number of Neelix's meals. Forcing her eyes away from his form, she grabbed up her brush. "Good evening...Kathryn," Chakotay's voice faltered slightly at her motion. She knew that he hadn't missed the fact that she'd intentionally used his title. Her hands worked automatically as she felt his eyes on her, watching her building that little barrier brick by brick. She, herself, could practically hear the construction crew. The professional bun, now back in evidence, was her ally. Nothing could be done about the dress. She turned ready to face him. The small mysterious smile was nearly her undoing. "Ready?" he murmured, the smile deepening. All the carefully constructed walls fell. Unbidden, the urge to flee rose in her breast. Begging off was definitely an option. She could blame it on reports, a headache, anything. But then one carefully arched dark brow raised in silent challenge halted those thoughts. How dare he dare her! Begging off was definitely NOT an option. "Yes, I am," she responded firmly, and led him out of her quarters. He walked alongside her as he had many times before, but this night something was different. What had once been companionable silence was taunt with biting tension. Yet he remained irritatingly silent, smiling that infuriatingly charming smile. As an act of self preservation she glared at her equally silent commbadge. Where was Tuvok and his interruptions when you needed him? "Here we are," Chakotay was still smiling at her. He'd stopped in front of the holodeck. The urge to turn tail and run, dare or no dare bubbled forth again. She did, however, manage an anemic little smile. She didn't want him to give him any more clues to her nervous state than were already painfully obvious. Chakotay's smiled seemed to deepen as he spoke, "Computer load Chakotay, Beta 7." When the doors of the holodeck opened, her attention was taken immediately by the smell. Autumn. She gasped at the fragrant beauty of a serene lake, shadowed by a thick fringe of all manner of trees. Red and orange and yellow and still green leaves flickered in the gentle breeze of early evening as the smells of a day winding down wafted over her senses. "Oh Chakotay, it's lovely!" she exclaimed, her earlier fears skittering away in the face of the scenery. "You really didn't have to do this." "Yes, I did," he smiled down at her as he showed her through the doors which immediately closed shut behind them. She barely heard them, as something pale fluttering in the bushes at the lake's edge caught her eye. She took a few steps forward for a better look. A glance over her shoulder told her that he'd held back, smiling when she realized what was hidden there. "A canoe! You're kidding!" "Just think of it as a really big bath tub," he joked, holding it steady as she climbed in. She settled to one side as he followed and took up the oars. The smell of the sweet wood from which the canoe had been made was like an elixir to whatever feelings of insecurity she'd been feeling; a soothing balm to her jangled nerves. What worries the scenery did ease away, the breeze and the gentle even strokes propelling them along finished off. It seemed an awful crime to have ones hair pulled into, what now felt like, the tightest bun she'd ever done in her life. It was an almost unconscious motion to release the pins. Slowly she turned her gaze around the lake, finally settling on the man seated across from her. He smiled, and she was at peace. 

Part Two: 

All the hairs were in place. The program was ready. All that remained was to go get the girl. No small task, that. Well, it was time. It wouldn't do to be late on their first date. Even if she didn't see it that way, it was all right, he would see it that way for the both of them. Out the door, a few steps down the hall and he was there. He was surprised at how quickly the door slid open. Was there hope? She stood there, all her glorious hair spilling over her shoulders, wearing the most irritated expression. But he noted the way her eyes had lingered, despite the fact she'd called him "Commander". He smiled. "Good evening, Kathryn," he responded. The way she spun and furiously began to brush her hair though deterred him. Surely her scalp would revolt if she treated it that way on a regular basis. The bun of steel was back, barriers and all. But the dress, now that told the story the hair chose not to. He smiled again. "Ready?" She turned suspiciously toward him. He could hear the gears turning in her brain as she sought a reason to back out. Was that nervousness? Kathryn Janeway was nervous! He all but openly dared her to back off. "Yes, I am," she responded, and walked out of her quarters. He led her toward the holodeck, somewhat giddy at the idea that this was indeed a date for her, too. He almost laughed out loud when she'd glared at her commbadge; Kes had a way of distracting Tuvok for hours when she wanted to talk about her telepathic abilities. Another crucial moment came when he called a halt in front of the holodeck. He hurried to activate the program before she could decide that she really did have better things to do. As expected, the lake program drew her in. It only took a moment for her to find the canoe. The smells and rhythms of the lake calmed her. Her lids had drooped lazily, when she'd inconsciously undone her hair, releasing the shining strands to roam free. Her eyes returned to his and he knew, at last, she was ready. 

...Okay, there tis... Comments? Gripes? 


End file.
